EP030
}} Sparks Fly for Magnemite (Japanese: コイルはでんきネズミのユメをみるか！？ Do Dream of Electric Mice!?) is the 30th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 21, 1997 and in the United States on October 16, 1998. Blurb As our heroes make their way through the industrial town of Gringy City, Pikachu, perhaps weary from travel, is in a strange state; the electric sacks on his cheeks are continually twitching as though overcharged. At the town's Pokémon Center, Joy diagnoses Pikachu as being in the first stages of a Pokémon cold. She begins treatment immediately, but the town suddenly goes into a blackout. Assuming the problem to be in the power-generating station near the beach, Ash and friends go to investigate. There they discover the Pokémon, Magnemite and a pack of Grimer—Pokémon created from sludge. What exactly is going on? Plot Upon arriving at the polluted industrial town of Gringey City, , , and notice that has become faint and sparks are coming out of his cheeks. They subsequently rush to the Pokémon Center as they are watched by a shadowy , as well as . Jessie and James begin to do the , though the stench forces them to stop. Meowth, who is inside his own contained device, gives them scuba suits to wear, and says he will stay there to pump oxygen and fresh air to them. He instructs them to dive into the water and swim through the pipes to the Pokémon Center, but they refuse. As a result, Meowth pushes a button that delivers Jessie and James an electric shock, and they reluctantly enter the sludge-filled sewer waters. At the Center, Ash finds an uncharacteristically irritable Nurse Joy, who dismisses Pikachu's condition as a cold. When Ash yells at her for not being very helpful, she explains that the sparks coming out of Pikachu's cheeks are an early symptom of a cold in rodent Pokémon. She suggests that they leave Pikachu there for the night, and he will be fine in the morning. At the same time, a large group of block the water flow into the , causing the power to go out. This also stops the power supply to 's scuba equipment and affects the Pokémon Center's intensive care unit, but Meowth manages to get Jessie and James back on the surface level. Ash, Misty, and Brock decide to head for the power plant to try to do something; Pikachu cries out as they leave. They receive directions from Officer Jenny, and Pikachu comes out of the nearby bushes. Misty realizes that Pikachu was afraid that they wouldn't return for him later, so Ash decides to let him come along. Pikachu jumps into Ash's arms and receives a shock, the shadowy Pokémon watches from a nearby bush. The group enters the power plant and notice that nobody is there to greet them. Misty locates a map and points out the direction to the central control room. Misty gets spooked as something flies behind her. Ash calls out Misty's cowardice, though soon after, she and Brock spot something behind Ash. He turns around though nobody is there. The shadowy figure, with a glowing blue eye, appears behind Pikachu. Fearing the worst, Ash looks it up on the Pokédex and the mysterious creature is revealed to be a , the Magnet Pokémon. Ash decides to try to catch it, but Magnemite only seems interested in Pikachu, and begins to follow him. Ash yells at the Magnemite to cut it out, and the Magnemite backs off. A nasty stench then enters the corridor. They turn around to see a grating fall off the ceiling, followed by several Grimer. Brock decides that it would be best not to say anything to insult their pride. Ash pretends to compliment their unique smell, but Misty says it stinks, and the leader of the Grimer, a , rises from behind them. With a command from Muk, the Grimer attack, insulted by Misty's comment. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu run. As they round the corner, they bump into two plant workers. The Grimer approach, and they all start running for the control room. They all hide in the control room, and Brock bolsters the door shut. One of the workers explains that the Grimer are clogging the sea intake valve, preventing the power from coming back on. The Grimer throw themselves at the door and soon bust it open. Pikachu uses his attack to knock out some of the Grimer, but it isn't enough. Suddenly, the Magnemite knock out the control room's ceiling grate, and several Magnemite and arrive. Their combined electric attack proves effective and they manage to also scare off the Grimer blocking the flow of water into the power plant, and the power is restored. However, the Muk leader remains. Pikachu uses Thunder Shock, and Pikachu's obsessed Magnemite assists with a Thunder Shock of its own. The combined electric attacks knock the Muk unconscious, and Ash catches it in a . To his discontent, he realizes that the smell of the comes through the Poké Ball. Later, Pikachu seems to be a lot better, and one of the power plant workers explains that when an electric mouse builds up too much electricity, its body becomes magnetized and it seems as though it has a cold. Magnemite was in love with Pikachu because he was magnetized, but now that Pikachu is better, Magnemite is no longer interested. Suddenly, a Gyarados submarine comes out of the water with a large magnet attached to it. Team Rocket intends to use the magnet to capture Pikachu, unaware that Pikachu is no longer magnetized. When they activate the magnet, Magnemite and Magneton from all over town become stuck onto it, and their combined weight causes the sub to sink. As Ash and the others prepare to leave Gringey City, they mention that the Grimer horde was a sign that the town needed to be cleaned up and suggest that if the residents clean up the air and water, they will restore the city to its former glory. Taking the advice to heart, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny bid farewell to them. Meanwhile, at 's lab, a Poké Ball arrives from Ash. As Professor Oak wonders what Ash caught this time, the Poké Ball opens up, and Professor Oak covers his nose in disgust as Muk appears. Major events * a , but sends it to Professor Oak's Laboratory due to its nasty smell. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * * * * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * * Dick and Philip Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new; sent to 's Laboratory; debut) * * * * * (debut) * * (debut) * * (debut) * * (debut) * (multiple; debut) * (multiple) Trivia * The Japanese title is a reference to the book . The names of two power plant workers, Dick and Philip is a reference to its author, . * When Magnemite is told by Ash to stop bothering Pikachu, it makes two sounds. The first is a couple of beeps. These beeps are commonly heard in . The second sound is a "whine" or "cry" like sound that would later be used as Magnemite's signature sound in . Later on, when Magnemite is helping Pikachu attack Muk, it is making a high pitched screeching noise. This sound is also used in Pokémon Snap when the Magnemite evolve and when the zooms in on a Magnemite, they don't want their picture taken. * This episode reveals has a fear that would abandon him. * This is the first episode to reveal that being electrically overcharged is dangerous for Pokémon, the episode Hoenn Alone! and its subsequent episodes expanded on the condition. * This is the first episode in which a genderless Pokémon falls in love with a main character's Pokémon. This would later happen again in Hold the Phione!. * This is the first time that the English version of an episode aired less than a year after the Japanese version was first broadcast. * This episode marks the first appearance of Team Rocket's Gyarados submarine in the English dub due to Beauty and the Beach being initially skipped. Errors * In one scene, around six minutes in, Pikachu's ears are noticeably bigger than their normal size. * After the numerous Magnemite and Magneton clear the station of Grimer, Misty notices there is still a Muk left in the control room. Ash then says, "An adult Muk, and its child!" But, there is no Grimer in the room. Also, he refers to it as "an" adult Muk, even though it was the only Muk nearby and they had seen it only a few minutes beforehand. They refer to it as if it is a new arrival. * Near the end of the episode, when Ash, Misty, and Brock are talking to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, smaller-than-average and are seen. EP030 error.png|The little Raticate and Fearow Dub edits * PokéRap: Day 5 (Version 2) * Meowth's bit about how air-freshener was mixed with oxygen in their suit pumps was dub added. * The text on Nurse Joy's bell (ご用の方は押してね！''Press the button for service!) was removed from the dub. * The scene where Meowth mentions that they have another chance to capture Pikachu was originally an untranslatable Japanese pun involving the word "fuku" having the meanings of "clothes" and "fortune", and nasu (to change into) and nassu (nurse) sounding similar to each other. * Ash's stalker comment was originally referencing a skirt rather than a streaker. * Ash's mention of Muk having a child was not in the Japanese version. * When Pikachu attacks Grimer and later Muk in the Japanese version, Ash tells him to use . In the dub, he tells Pikachu to use instead. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he=מגנמייט מתאהב |hi=Magnemite - एक मागनेटिक पोकेमोन |hu= |it= |ko= 냄새는 그만 |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 030 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Kōji Ogawa Category:Episodes animated by Sato Yamamoto Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu de:Drohende Gefahr es:EP030 fr:EP030 it:EP030 ja:無印編第30話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第30集